


Once an Artist ...

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Deliver Me 'verse [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: While exploring the Louvre, Kurt finds a painting he can't quite wrap his head around ...
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Deliver Me 'verse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Once an Artist ...

**Author's Note:**

> Just another peek at their adventure is France. There will be some angsty later on, but this one's sweet :)

Kurt tilted his head left.

He tilted his head right.

At one point, he tilted so far, Sebastian feared Kurt would fall completely over, but he recovered, standing up and straightening his back gracefully as he continued to appraise the painting before him. He leaned forward a hair, and even though Sebastian was standing behind him (with a ripe and glorious view of his boyfriend’s ass), he knew Kurt was squinting into the swirls of vibrant blues and golds crowding the canvas. Sebastian chuckled when Kurt turned his back to the painting, then whipped his head around as if trying to take the painting by surprise.

“What in the world are you doing?” Sebastian asked, sliding up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I’m trying to get a new perspective on this piece,” he replied, hugging Sebastian’s arms around him. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m just more into the old masters - Van Gogh, Monet, _Manet_. But I’m not a fan of abstract art. I mean, I can definitely respect Ms. Frydman’s attempt at reviving the feel of 15th century artistry …”

Sebastian shot Kurt a look, which got lost since he was standing behind him. “How do you …?”

“It’s on the wall,” Kurt explained, gesturing to a small, white placard hanging beside the painting. “But to tell you the truth,” he continued, “I would rather just _see_ a Giovanni then someone else’s rendition of the _feel_ of a Giovanni.”

“Shhh!” Sebastian hushed Kurt dramatically. “Abstract art’s the in thing! Especially in Paris! If you criticize this painting, a mob of retro Dadaists will tear off our heads, throw us out on the street, and label us something ironic like _Porpoise Without a Hat_!”

Kurt laughed, resting his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’re right. I’ll keep my bourgeois opinions to myself.”

“You’re an artist,” Sebastian said, examining the painting through narrowed lids, trying to see it through Kurt’s eyes. “At least you can appreciate her use of color.”

“I’m not an artist,” Kurt said with a heavier than normal sigh. “I’ve always wanted to be an artist, but ...”

“You’re writing a book,” Sebastian rebutted. “Writing is art.”

“I kind of fell into that,” Kurt argued. “Besides, it’s more of an autobiography than an original story, so that makes it easy to write. No real skill needed there.”

Sebastian ruminated quietly, running a finger over the back of Kurt’s hand, tracing various pictures into his soft skin.

“You used to design clothes,” Sebastian said carefully. In this instance, he didn’t really know what territory he was wandering into, only that Kurt’s past was a minefield he needed to navigate slowly. He knew that Kurt used to make his own clothes back in high school; knew, of course, that he’d interned at _Vogue_ ; but he didn’t quite know his current opinion on the matter. He always wondered if Kurt would be interested in going back to design, back to the life he’d tried to carve out for himself in New York before the shit hit the fan. Because if he was, Sebastian wanted to do everything in his power to get him there. “You had to sketch those, create the finished project from scratch. That’s most definitely art. Who knows? Maybe you could do that again.”

Kurt shook his head. “I don’t know. I think that maybe I’ve been away from it too long. It would be too hard to go back.”

“How do you know unless you try? You have your whole life ahead of you. It’s only too late to do something after you’re dead, and even then, it could be negotiable.”

Kurt chuckled. He looked down at his shoes, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, and Sebastian took that as his cue to stop. He had more to say on the subject, about a dozen offers to make, but he dropped it, deciding not to push. This wasn’t the time to talk about the future. They were on _vacation_ , which was entirely about the passions and pleasures of the present.

“Why don’t we blow this joint and head over to the Palais Galliera,” Sebastian suggested.

“Oooo,” Kurt cooed, perking up. “The fashion museum?”

“Aha.” Sebastian took Kurt’s hand and led him away from the painting that had started them down this destructive line of thinking. “Speaking of blowing things …” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively “… the bathrooms in this place are _huge_ , just in case … you know … you’re interested in trying some _performance_ art.”


End file.
